A Moment Like This
by abiholmes97
Summary: If Maeve had not been killed, I wager she and Reid would have ended up married. So here is my wedding for Maeve and Spencer. Set within my Criminal Minds bubble so will feature Jessica but I have tried to remain as faithful to Spencer's story as I can. Will also feature the whole team including Morgan! Enjoy! (I own nothing to do with CM!)
1. Chapter 1

When Spence told me, he was going to ask Maeve to marry him, I was so excited! He made me promise not to tell anyone, that it was just between me and him. He and Maeve had been through so much. They had been communicating for six months but hadn't met each other until Maeve was kidnapped and almost killed by Diane Turner, but Spencer had got there just in time and the team was able to take down Diane and rescue Maeve. They began dating officially a few months after then, moving in together a year after the event. But just when things seemed to be getting better for them, Spence learned that his mother had Alzheimer's, and with the help and support of Maeve, brought his mom to D.C and looked after her. Spence then got arrested and framed for murder in Mexico and things looked bleak. When the team realised that it was Peter Lewis who was behind the framing of Spence, they moved Maeve to a safe house but decided to leave Spencer's mom where she was to save confusing her even more.

However, the team were successful in beating Mr Scratch and Spence was released. And that's where we are now. It has been a few months since then, and Spence is back at work. I had just arrived from school (Jack and Aaron still weren't back). I dumped my bag in Mom's office. There was a note on her desk informing me that she was in a meeting, so I headed for the BAU. Walking in, I could see JJ, Matt, Tara and Luke round the coffee pot. Dad was in his office on the phone, Emily was in her office and Spence was sat at his desk. I walked over to where the guys were and began chatting with them. Spence looked up and came over smiling. I gave him a hug.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

"How was school?"

I pulled a face.

"That good?" replied Matt.

"Yeah. Finals are coming up and that's all anyone is talking about and I have to do well, or I won't get into Princeton!"

"That still the plan?" asked JJ

I nodded, "Hopefully Jack will get in too…"

Tara smiled, "You guys will do it, your both smart kids. You've even out-smarted Reid a couple of times!"

"And that's not easy!" smiled Luke.

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

Spence looked at me, "Fancy a walk, Jess? There's something I want to ask you about…"

I nodded, "Sure." I looked up at Dad's office, he was still on the phone. "Dad's busy at the moment anyway!"

Spencer smiled and I followed him out of the building.

"What's up?" I asked, once we were out in the fresh air.

"I… I…" he faltered, "I want to ask Maeve to marry me!" he then blurted.

"What?" I gasped, smiling widely, "Spencer, that's amazing!" I hugged him tightly.

He smiled as he let go, "Thanks Jess, but I'm so nervous. I don't know what to do, or how to ask or anything!"

"Spence, you'll be fine. You and Maeve love each other and that's all that matters. Everything else will just fall in to place."

"Can you help me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure, of course I can!"

So, Spence and I began planning how he was going to ask Maeve to marry him. He wanted to propose at the BAU. He owed the team so much and they were pivotal in their story, they had saved her life and freed him from jail. So, he wanted the most important question he was ever going to ask to be asked from the place that had helped them to become who they are now. The plan was to free the conference room and with the help of Penelope (who had also been sworn to secrecy, only because Spence and I struggled with technology!) were going to cover the evidence boards in photos of Spencer and Maeve together and apart. I had spoken to Joe and Mary and asked for photos of Maeve as a young girl and Spence had some from his mom. We spent the entire morning on the big day setting up the room. Spence was going to wait in the room while I met Maeve and brought her up to the room. I was then to stand guard outside, making sure no one went in. Penelope was guarding the other door.

The hour came and I walked out through the bullpen, to the elevators to wait for Maeve. I looked at my watch nervously, trying to control my facial expressions. Right on time, the elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Maeve stepped out. She was smiling and I smiled back.

"Hey Maeve!" I hugged her as she stepped into the corridor.

"Hey Jess! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Where's Spence? He said he was going to meet me?"

"Oh yeah, he's just finishing off some paper work in the conference room so he sent me to meet you! I hope that's ok?"

Maeve smiled, "Of course it is."

"C'mon, I'll take you to him!" and I led her through the bullpen up to the conference room. Penelope was stood making tea, saw me, winked and left to go stand by the other door.

"He's just in there." I said, motioning to the door, standing by Dad's office, "I need to ask my Dad something, so I'll see you later." I smiled and opened my Dad's door. Maeve smiled and waved as I walked into the office.

Dad looked up at me confused, "Jess?"

"Shhh!" I smiled

"What are you doing here on a Saturday? I thought you, Ashley and Lily had a study group thing…"

"I'm going over this evening. I'm helping Spencer with something."

Dad tilted his head and leaned forward smiling, his way of saying 'Tell me more!'

"I'm not giving you a hint. All I will say is that it's a good thing and I think we're all going to be happy." I looked out the window and saw Matt heading for the conference room with JJ. "I gotta go!" and I ran off.

"Matt! JJ!" I called, over taking them on the walkway and blocking their way to the conference room.

"Hey Jess!" smiled JJ. Matt waved.

"What you guys doing?"

"I think I left a case file in the conference room and I need it to finish a report." Said JJ, frowning a little.

"You did but I put it on your desk earlier. I was studying in there this morning."

"Ok… what's going on?" replied JJ, smiling.

"What… what do you mean?" I replied, nervous.

"Your eyes did the little flick to the floor that they do when your lying, so come on, what's going on?"

Matt smiled, "D'you seriously think that you could lie to profilers Jess?"

"I can't tell you…"

JJ cocked her head, "Seriously?"

I nodded.

Just then Penelope came into the bullpen, smiling.

"Did she…?" I asked.

"Yep!"

I squealed and ran into the conference room. Spence was hugging Maeve, the biggest smile on his face.

"Penelope just told me!" I grinned, "Congratulations guys!" and I went and hugged both of them.

"Thanks Jess!" smiled Spence. He was practically bouncing.

Just then JJ and Matt walked in, swiftly followed by Dad, Emily, Luke, Tara and Penelope.

"What's going on guys?" asked JJ, smiling at how happy Reid was.

Maeve and Spence looked at each other.

"You tell them, they're your friends."

Spence smiled and kissed Maeve on the forehead. He then looked at the team.

"I just asked Maeve to marry me and she said yes!"

There was a collective gasp and squeal from the ladies. Luke, Matt and Dad shook Reid's hand and hugged Maeve whereas JJ hugged Reid followed by Penelope and then everyone admired the ring. JJ then passed me her phone and the whole team gathered round Spencer and Maeve and had a group photo. As I handed JJ back her phone, I looked at the photo and saw all those happy faces. Maeve and Reid looking at each other, just so in love and the team around them, so happy for them and so excited.

Now all that was left to do was to plan a wedding!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the following weeks, all anyone could talk about was Spencer and Maeve's up coming wedding. They wanted something small, so it wasn't too hard to organize. Dad had already offered to host both the wedding and the party. Seemed to be that all the members of the team were getting married in our backyard! Maeve's parents were coming and Spencer's mom. Then it would just be the team and their families. Small but intimate. Perfect for Spencer. And obviously Morgan would be there. It was so exciting planning a wedding, sorting out the backyard and the house, going shopping for a new dress. There was still no word on Hotch and Jack, but we were hoping that they were going to be back in time.

I was approaching my final semester in High School. We had done prom (Ash and I had gone together as Jack wasn't around and Ashley didn't have a boyfriend anyway), now it was just a matter of sitting our finals and hoping I did enough to get into Princeton. Maeve and Reid had organized the wedding for the week after term ended, which meant that it was a little over two months away. Maeve had been kind enough to invite me to her hen do. Mom had said I could go, seeing as it was a film night, so long as I had studied during the day. So I had spent the whole day shut up in my attic study space that Dad and Morgan had renovated for my fifteenth birthday. I had books and notes spread around me in a circle, a pint of iced tea on the desk and my laptop was blasting out Billy Joel tunes. I was in the middle of running through a study of Charles Dicken's _Bleak House, _when my phone rang. It was buried under theories of star formations but I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID.

My heart stopped.

It was Jack.

I answered the call, "Hello?"

_Jess?_

"Jack?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it. We hadn't spoken in eight and a half months.

_Oh, Jess. It's so good to hear your voice. I've wanted to call you from the minute I said goodbye but I couldn't. _

"I'm just glad you're ok. Where are you?"

_We got placed in Seattle. It's great out here Jess, you'd love it._

"Are…are you coming back?"

_Of course we are. Dad wants me to finish school out here, so that I'm not interrupted but we'll be back after that. I couldn't miss Spencer's wedding!_

I let go of my breath and smiled, "I know right. It's going to be the best!"

_I've got to go, Jess. I'm in the middle of revising English Lit but I'll text you later, okay?_

"Sure thing. I love you, Jack."

_I love you too. More than you could ever know._

I placed my phone down and smiled the biggest smile ever! I couldn't believe it. Jack was alive, he was safe and he was coming home. Focusing on my work that afternoon was challenging.

Seven in the evening rolled around and Mom drove me across the city to Maeve and Spencer's apartment. Spencer was out with the men of the BAU and Morgan. I think they'd gone to Vegas or somewhere like that. Dad in Vegas could only end one way! Mom dropped me off, saying she'd come and get me at half eleven, reminding me that I had school in the morning.

I knocked on the door and JJ answered it. "Hey Jessica!" She smiled as I walked in, glass of wine in her hand. Maeve came out into the hallway and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come!" she smiled.

"I'm glad I could too! Mom made me study all morning though."

"Well, come in and have some fun!" and she led me into the lounge where her mom, Tara Lewis, Emily Prentiss, Penelope and a few people I didn't know were all gathered.

"Jess, I believe you know most of the people here tonight but let me introduce you to Victoria Blandford…" she pointed to a red-headed girl in her thirties, "Blossom Hill…" a slightly older woman with jet black hair, "and Heidi Fostermann." A tall, elegant woman in her late twenties. All three women smiled and waved. "Jess is the daughter of Erin Strauss, Spencer's boss, and Spence treats her like a little sister. She helped him with his proposal!"

I smiled. "It was my pleasure!"

"It's nice to meet you!" smiled Blossom.

"Any friend of Maeve or Spence is a friend of ours!" said Heidi.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Victoria, "Wine, Cider, soda?"

I looked up at Maeve and she smiled, "Can I just have a soda please?" Watching my mom battle alcoholism had put me off drinking for life. "I have school tomorrow!"

"Sure thing!" and Victoria disappeared. A few moments later, she was back with a lemonade and a slice of cake.

"Thanks!" I smiled and I went and sat in the empty chair by Tara.

We had a lovely evening. We watched _Mamma Mia _followed by several rounds of Cards Against Humanity which was hilarious as most people were now drunk. Before I knew it, the doorbell rang and Mom was there to take me home. I thanked Maeve and she hugged me tightly. I waved goodbye to everyone else and headed home.

"Did you have a good evening?" asked Mom and I told her everything.

A few days later, Dad came home, looking a little worse for wear. Mom had picked me up from school, telling me that he was lying down in their room. I went and dropped my bag off in the attic and headed back down to their room. I knocked on the door softly and hearing Dad reply, I entered.

I smiled slightly as I saw my Dad lying on top of the covers in a loose fitting sweater and joggers with the curtains closed. He turned his head and smiled as he saw me come in, patting on the bed beside him.

"Hey." I said softly as I climbed up beside him, snuggling into his arms. "How was Vegas?"

I could feel Dad chuckle slightly, "Very good, but I'm not as young as I once was."

I laughed, "I can see that!"

"Hey!" and he kissed the top of my forehead, "How was Maeve's party?"

"Very good. I've seen Penelope, Jen, Emily and Tara in new light however."

"Did they get drunk by any chance?"

I nodded, "Let's just say, I cannot repeat any of the scenarios from the games of Cards Against Humanity!"

"Good. Sounds like you girls had fun!"

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yep, once we'd found a casino that the kid hadn't been kicked out off."

"Is there one?"

Dad chuckled, "Surprisingly yes!"

"So you just played poker and drank whiskey all weekend?"

"Something like that! Spencer seemed to enjoy himself which was the main thing!"

"I'm glad."

We lay like that for quite a while, just enjoying being with each other.

"I'm glad Spence found Maeve, he seems more like himself again." I said, finally.

"That's true. She really helped him after the whole prison thing. They seem like the perfect fit."

"It's going to be a great wedding!" I smiled

"That it is, kiddo, that it is!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The day before the wedding finally arrived.

Spence and Maeve were spending the day apart so that the first time that they see each other is at the altar. I thought it was sweet.

Morgan, who had agreed to be Spencer's best man, was looking after him that night and would get him to Dad's on time. Maeve was spending the night with her parents and bridesmaids. I was watching Hank that afternoon and so I was there when Spence and Morgan came home.

"You're in the guest room, pretty boy!" Morgan said as they came in through the door. "Savannah's hung your suit up and everything!"

"Thanks Morgan, I'll just go put my bag up there and I'll meet you in the kitchen!"

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and then Morgan came into the kitchen.

"Dada, dada!" called Hank and he toddled out to meet his dad.

"Well, hello baby boy!" Morgan smiled and picked up his son. "How are you doing?"

"I've been playing trucks with Jessie and we been to the park, and I went on the slide and the swings and the teeter-totter and…"

"Woah, slow down Hank!" he laughed, "Sounds like you had fun!"

"Uh-huh! I love playing with Jessie!"

I smiled, "I love hanging out with you too Hank!"

Hank started squirming and Morgan put him down. "Thanks for watching Hank for me while I helped Reid."

"Any time, you know that. He's a sweet kid!"

"Whose a sweet kid?" asked Reid as he came into the kitchen.

"You, pretty boy!" and Morgan flicked his hair.

"Oh yeah, real mature, Derek!" he smiled, "Hey Jess."

"Hey." I smiled, "Everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Hopefully, yes!" he breathed out a little shakily, "I just hope she walks down that aisle!"

I smiled, "Of course she will Spencer. She loves you and she wants to marry you!"

"She'll be there Reid, I know it, I'd be prepared to bet my life on it!" added Morgan, "You two are made for each other. When you were talking to me about Savannah, the day she got shot, you told me that you'd never seen me like that. Well it's the same here kid, I've never seen you like this. You act differently, you're calmer, you smile more and when I saw you guys, I knew. Science confirms everything, that's what you told me. You believe you've found the one?"

Reid nodded.

"Then you have nothing to be worried about, kid."

Reid smiled and hugged Morgan, burying his head in his shoulder.

"Dada, dada, I wanna play!" came Hank's voice and we all headed into the yard to play."

A few hours later, Savannah was home and we were all having dinner which tonight consisted of Spaghetti Bolognese. We bathed and put Hank to bed and I had a few hours until Mom told me I had to be home, so we were sat in the living room, chatting and laughing.

"Jess, what's your favourite memory you have with Spencer?" asked Savannah, after a particulary long pause.

I thought for a minute. "I think it would have to be after Jason was murdered and I was cleared of suspicion, the rest of the team and Mom went to go find the UnSub but Spence took me out for a coffee and to talk about something that was completely unrelated, got my mind off the whole thing and he was the only member of the team to think about that."

"You looked so drained, I thought you could use a change of scenery and I had asked Hotch for permission before I left…"

"I don't care, it meant the world to me!" I smiled.

"Well my favourite memory of Reid is when we had the prank war on that case in 2012!"

"Oh my… yeah!" I laughed, "Dad told me about that!"

"I feel like I'm missing out on something here…" said Savannah.

"Genius here thought that he could hustle me at pool when we had gone out with the team one evening so I thought I would pay him back."

"What did you do?" asked Savannah cautiously.

"I gave his number out to the press instead of mine after I had made a statement…"

"Which is something we don't normally do!" interjected Reid

"Yeah, well anyway, he starts getting all these calls and in the middle of a team talk, he exploded."

"But someone wasn't very good at controlling their micro-expressions, so I worked out it was Morgan!" Reid smiled at the memory.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't let him get away with it?" smiled Savannah

I shook my head, "Oh, he got him back alright!"

"I got Penelope to record me screaming and interrupted his music on the flight back."

"And he also got Garcia to call me and screamed down the phone!"

"Yes!" and she high-fived Reid.

"Dad told me all about it when he got home! I laughed so hard; it was unreal!"

"Well, my favourite memory of Spencer was when Morgan told him that Hank's middle name was Spencer."

Spence looked down at his hands, blushing. "I never imagined you would name your son after me. I don't have any siblings and before Maeve, I never imagined the possibility of a family, so I was genuinely touched."

"Spence, I've told you. You are basically my little brother. I love you, man and I wouldn't have Hank have anyone else's name."

Spence smiled. "Thanks man, and thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"Anytime, kid, anytime."

"Here's to Spencer, the best big and little brother anyone to ask for and soon to be a married man!" I said, holding up my mug of tea.

"To Spencer!" chimed Morgan and Savannah, smiling.

Reid smiled, "I wouldn't be here without you guys!"

"Sure, you would!" smiled Derek, "It would have taken you a lot longer…"

I laughed as Savannah hit him on the shoulder. Spence smiled and laughed. Morgan was right. Spence was so much happier now he had Maeve and I hoped it would last. They really were good for each other and clearly made each other happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

So, this was the big day. Maeve and Spencer were getting married. The service was set to be in the late afternoon with the party taking place in the evening. I had a surprise lined up for Spencer and Maeve that no one knew about. I had chosen their first dance song and I was planning to sing it for them. I felt like it was more personal than a CD or recording. Jack was round nearly everyday being my audience and helping me prepare.

The morning of the wedding dawn sunny and warm. I rolled out of bed, leaving Jack asleep and headed down into the kitchen. Mom was already up and making coffee.

"Morning Jessica!" she smiled as she passed me a cup of coffee.

"Morning Mom!" I sat on a stool at the breakfast island and took a sip. "Mmm, this is good coffee!"

"It's your father's Italian blend, but don't tell him I was using it!"

I laughed, "Why are you using it?"

Mom blushed, "We were…"

"Oh, my days… TMI!" I laughed, "I don't need to know, I take it back!"

Mom laughed, "Jack still asleep?"

I nodded, "Thanks for letting him stay over!"

"Well, I'm not too comfortable about you guys sleeping together, but we did separate you guys for almost a year so I should get used to it!"

"Get used to what?" asked Dad as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Jack sleeping over." I replied, taking another sip of coffee.

Dad smiled, "Hotch hates it even more. You guys are our babies, we're allowed to be uneasy!"

I smiled, "Well you need to get used to it, cause after being apart for a year, there's nothing that is going to separate us!"

"And quite right too!" smiled Dad, pouring himself a coffee. He sniffed the pot, "Is this my Italian coffee?" he looked at Mom, curiously.

"Maybe…"

"So, Dad," I said changing the subject. Mom smiled at me and mouthed _thank you! _"Everything ready for this afternoon?"

"Just about. Will need some help organizing everything this morning, so you'd better take a cup of this stuff and get him moving. I've got Hotch and Matt coming over in an hour as well."

"Aye, aye sir!" and grabbing another cup of coffee, I headed back to my room.

Within the hour, Operation 'Set up Reid's Wedding' was in full swing. Matt had come over along with Hotch and Luke Alvez had even come along to help. Within no time the six of us had created a small platform for the wedding to take place on, with a section set up for the party and a few tables scattered on the patio. There weren't going to be many of us, but we had to make an effort, it was Reid. Jack and I were stringing up lights on the trees and reminiscing about JJ's wedding which was when we started dating. We had a lot of memories in this place, as did Mom and Dad. They had their first dance as an official couple here and it was where they told Joy and I that they were getting married. And now it was Reid and Maeve's turn. Today, they would begin their lives together here and we would all get to share it.

At around half one, I headed in for a shower. Jack followed suit and Matt and Luke went home. Hotch had brought his suit round and was using one of the guest bedrooms to get ready. We had a few made up for some of the team members and Maeve's mom and dad so that they could drink and not have to worry about getting home. Jack and I were sleeping up in the study which freed up my room. I believe that JJ and Will were sleeping in there tonight. JJ's mom was watching Henry and Michael. Tara was staying as was Luke and Penelope. Reid and Maeve would be leaving for their honeymoon and Matt and Kristy weren't drinking as they had to be up with the kids the next day. Our home was turning into a hotel.

I got showered and dressed within the hour and I was doing my make up when Jack came in from the shower. He got dressed and we both headed downstairs together. People were beginning to arrive, and we were showing them to the garden and chatting with people. I was busy talking to Emily about where I would be living if I was accepted to Princeton, when Reid, Morgan and Savannah walked in. Spence caught my eye and smiled. He still looked nervous, but he looked happy. A few minutes later, Mom was shepherding everyone into their places. Reid and Morgan stood at the front under a gorgeous canopy of flowers that Mom and I had been arranging that morning. We sort of split ourselves into two sections, not really minding whether we were bride or groom. We were there for both of them. Mom, Dad, Jack, Hotch and I all stood together, my hand linked with Jack's. Then the music started, and we all turned to look.

Maeve looked stunning. She had an off-white dress, with three-quarter length sleeves and a long skirt. Her hair was down and had been curled a little and she had a white flower pinned in her hair. She looked beautiful. I looked back at Reid and his mouth was open slightly and he was smiling. His eyes followed her all the way to when she joined him, and she smiled. He took her hands in his and they faced the minister.

"Hello, everyone." The officiant said, smiling, "We are all here this afternoon to witness the marriage of Maeve Donovan and Spencer Reid. The vows that they make before you today are a solemn promise that they will love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. Now I must ask, is there anyone gathered here today who can give due reason or evidence as to why these persons may not marry here today?"

There was silence among the guests and the officiant smiled, "That's a very good sign," she paused, "Spencer and Maeve, the vows you take today are not to be taken lightly. Therefore, I ask you, is there any reason that you can find why you may not marry each other here today?"

They both shook their heads, smiling.

The officiant smiled again, "Good. Would you turn to face each other?" Maeve and Spence complied. "Spencer and Maeve have not chosen to write their own vows today, instead they have opted for the more traditional ones but there have been some amendments." She looked at them, "Maeve, do you promise to love Spencer, always and forever? Will you comfort him, stand by him, in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Maeve smiled up at Spence, "I will!" Spence grinned back.

"Spencer, do you promise to love Maeve forever and always? Will you comfort her, stand by her, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Spence looked at Maeve, his eyes sparkling, "I will!"

"Do you have the rings?" the officiant asked. Morgan handed Spencer his ring and Victoria gave Maeve hers. Spence took his and held Maeve's hand.

"Maeve, I give you this ring as a token of my love. I promise to love you, cherish you, listen to you, even when I think you are wrong. I promise to love our children if we have any and I will devote every waking moment to your happiness. In the words of Thomas Merton; _'Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another_' I love you Maeve, always and forever." And he pushed the ring down her finger.

Maeve took hers, eyes filled with tears, "Spence, I give you this ring as a token of my love. You were there for me in some of the darkest times of my life. You helped me when no one else did and we have been to hell and back together. I honestly believe we were made for each other and I will always love you, no matter what." And she pushed his ring down his fingers. They touched their foreheads together, tears now flowing down a lot of faces, mine included. Jack squeezed me tightly.

The officiant smiled, "Spencer and Maeve have made their vows and have shared and received rings. The promises they make to each other tonight will stand for the rest of their lives together. Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Maryland, I know pronounce they are husband and wife!" She looked at Spence, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Spence and Maeve kissed, and everyone cheered. Her mom and Dad walked up and hugged them, followed by JJ and the rest of the team. I kissed Jack and then went and hugged Spence and Maeve and congratulated them.

They were finally married. After all the crap that had happened to them, the best thing had come out of it.

Dr and Mrs. Reid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

And just like that Reid was married.

I was so happy for him.

Of all the people I knew, he was the one who deserved a happy ending the most.

Maeve made us all gather together and take a group photo. Will offered to take it and then Maeve's mom said she would take it so that it was the whole team past and present. Jack and I were included even though we weren't in the team.

"You guys are family!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the photo. We spent a good half an hour taking photos and then we gathered round the tables to have something to eat. I was sat on a table with Emily, Penelope, Matt, Kristy, JJ, Will and Luke. Dad, Mom, Tara, Morgan, Savannah, Jack and Hotch were sat on another one, with Reid, Maeve, her mom and dad, and Victoria, Blossom and Heidi sat on another in the middle.

"I bet you are glad to have finished school?" asked Emily, tucking into a slice of lemon cheesecake.

I nodded, "Now just comes the wait to see if we've made the grade for Princeton!"

"You'll be fine!" smiled Kristy.

"And just think, if you don't get in, you get to wind up your parents for another year!"

"I think Dad would leave the state if I had to stay another year!"

"Wait, your dad would have to retire first, and I think the job will kill him before that happens!" said Luke, smiling

"That's true!" I replied.

"What about Reid, eh?" asked Matt, "Did anyone think he'd get married?"

Emily and Luke shook their heads. JJ smiled. "He confided in me, just after he turned thirty which none of us knew about. He was thinking about all the people who had made ground breaking discoveries and he thought he was behind or wasting his gifts and then he said that he wanted a family. He just said it." She smiled softly, "So I always knew that this day would come, it was just a matter of when."

I nodded, "I knew. Spence and I would talk about it when we would meet for coffee, especially when I started dating Jack and he had just started talking to Maeve…"

"Wait, he told you about Maeve?" asked JJ, amazed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I knew from the start. He made me swear not to tell anyone though!"

JJ smiled, "That's Spence."

"I'm happy for him though." Said Emily, "He's had a rough few years, maybe now he can finally cut a break."

"Hopefully!" and I looked over at Spence. He was laughing with Maeve at something Blossom had said. He looked totally comfortable and at home. It was like he was a different man. And I hoped Emily was right. I hoped now he could catch a break and things would start going their way.

Just then, Dad stood up, tapping on his glass. "I will keep this short as I don't want to spoil a beautiful evening, but if you would oblige, I would like you to raise your glasses to the couple of the evening, to Maeve and Spencer. I hope your life together will be a long and happy one." And he raised his glass. Everyone followed suit and Spence kissed Maeve softly.

As the darkness fell, the lights that Jack and I had strung up slowly began to illuminate the garden. People began to move to the dancefloor. Tara was the first one up, dancing with Penelope, drinks in hand. Matt and Luke were up next, doing some kind of weird dance and then Kristy joined in. Jack pulled my hand and the next thing I knew; we were dancing together. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. I laughed and danced with everyone. Morgan pulled me away from Jack and we danced together for a bit and then I left the floor to go get a drink. While I was away, I went and spoke to the DJ and grabbed a radio mic from them. I allowed myself to breathe for a few minutes before stepping onto the dancefloor. Reid and Maeve were stood at the edge of the floor, watching everyone else dance. Reid had one of his arms placed across Maeve's shoulders and neck and one round her waist and she was leaning back into him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please!" The music stopped and everyone looked at me. "I believe it is time for our bride and groom to take their first dance."

Everyone clapped as Reid and Maeve stepped onto the dancefloor.

"Now, I told Maeve and Reid not to choose a first dance song. I told them that the team would sort that out, but I'm sorry to say that was a lie. What I meant was is that I would sort out the song!" I smiled at Spence. "Most of you don't know, but Spence has been there a lot for me during my life, especially when I was growing up. So, on the happiest day of his life, I thought I would do something to say thank you and to wish him and Maeve well in their lives together. So, guys, this one is for you!"

I looked down at the ground as the opening notes played and I began to sing as Maeve and Spence danced slowly; _"What if I told you, it was all meant to be. Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feelin' that we've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell you love has come and now. A moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever, for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me! Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this!"_

I looked up at Maeve and Spence and smiled. This song was perfect for them which is why I chose it. I carried on singing and then I felt someone's hand in mine. Jack had come and stood with me. I smiled and rested my head against his as I hit the bridge.

"_Could this be the greatest love of all. I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So, let me tell you this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this…"_

I let go of Jack's hand and took a breath and sang my heart out. This was all for Reid and Maeve, this was for them, everything was for them; Some people spent a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me! Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this!"

I looked at Spence and Maeve as I sang the last notes, "_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Ooh, like this!"_

I took a bow and went and hugged Spencer.

"Thanks Jess!" he said into my shoulder, "That meant the world!"

Maeve hugged me tightly, "You're amazing and you made a special day extra special. I'll always remember this!"

"It was all for you. You guys deserved it. You've waited for this for so long. Enjoy every moment life has to give you!"

The party went on until one in the morning. Maeve and Spence left just before eleven, but no one was leaving. I ended up dancing with Hotch, Dad and Mom, Morgan, Matt and Luke. JJ, Penelope, Emily and Tara formed a girl's ring and I went and danced with them for a bit. Matt and Kristy were wrapped in each other's arms, Luke and Will were talking at the bar, Jack was talking with Dad and Hotch with Mom. It had been such an amazing celebration for Spence and Maeve, one that they fully deserved.

But we all knew that we would have thick heads in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks later, Maeve and Spence were home from their honeymoon. The BAU had been so quiet without Spence commenting on the latest scientific theory or deeply explaining something so that no-one understood what he was saying. Basically, being Spencer. Everyone missed him, you could tell.

The day he came back to work, I was sat up in Dad's office, playing my guitar. Both my parents were at work and rather than spending the day at home alone, I had come to work with them. Dad was sat doing paperwork and Mom was in a meeting. The rest of the team were working but I would occasionally go out and wind up Luke or catch up with JJ. Sometimes, I would walk through to find Penelope, or she would come and find us. But anyway, I was sat working on some new songs when I heard JJ call "Spence!"

I looked up at Dad and smiled. We both rushed out onto the walkway and stood at the handle bars. Sure enough, there was Spencer. Tall and lanky looking as normal, his hair back to shoulder length. He smiled as he hugged JJ.

"I've missed you all so much!" he said, hugging Tara.

"Not too much, I hope!" said JJ, "You must have enjoyed some of your honeymoon."

"Well, yeah!" he smiled, and he looked up. "Hi Rossi, Jessie!"

I waved back and walked down the stairs into the bullpen. "Hey Spence. Glad your back ok!" I said as I hugged him. Dad had gone to knock on Emily's door to tell her Reid was back.

"Thanks Jess. It's good to be back!"

"So, how's married life?" asked Matt, smiling

Reid smiled back, "It's great. Thank you guys so much for coming and for being there!"

"Of course!" said Luke, patting Reid's shoulder.

"We wouldn't have missed it. Garcia would have gone mad if she'd missed it."

"Gone mad if I'd missed what?" asked Penelope, teetering into the bullpen. Reid turned round, and she squealed. "Spencer's back and nobody told me?"

"He literally just walked in the door!" smiled Luke.

"Hush, newbie and let me hug my favourite married genius!"

Reid smiled, "Hey Penelope, it's good to see you!"

"How's Mrs. Genius?" she asked.

Reid laughed, "She's good. She's at home unpacking but she could see I was itching to get back and see you all that she sent me over here!"

"She's learning quickly then!" said Dad as he came over.

Spence smiled, "I don't know about that but I think she's rather I was here than messing up her washing routine."

"Did you guys have a nice time?" asked Emily, hugging Reid.

Reid nodded, "We spent a few days in Vegas with my mom and then we headed to Europe for the rest of the time."

"Where did you go?" I asked. I'd always wanted to go to Europe and kept trying to talk Jack into doing a coach trip over there.

"We went to Prague, Florence, Berlin and Oxford, England!" he smiled, "Oxford was by far my favourite, but I think Maeve enjoyed Florence more."

"Did your mom enjoy your visit?" asked JJ. I knew she was fond of Spencer's mom. I had only met her once, after Reid had been released from prison but she seemed nice.

Reid smiled sadly, "She couldn't remember who I was half the time, but when she did it was like old times. She likes Maeve which is the important thing."

Just then, Garcia and Emily's phones pinged.

"Sorry guys, but we just got a case."

"No rest for the wicked!" smiled Reid, and headed of with the team to the conference room.

THE END


End file.
